El vínculo que compartimos
by Team7forthewin
Summary: Cuando Naruto es exiliado de la Aldea de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha parte en un viaje de entrenamiento para ir en su búsqueda, sin saber los peligros que le acarreara este viaje.
1. Prólogo: El inicio de un largo viaje

**El vínculo que compartimos.**

* * *

_«_ _La amistad duplica las alegrías y divide las angustias por la mitad»_

—_Francis Bacon_

* * *

_Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**El inicio de un largo viaje.**

* * *

En la aldea de Konohagakure, en una de las casas de aquella Aldea, Sakura Haruno, miraba fijamente al retrato del Equipo Siete sentada desde su cama. No había acabado de mirarla por más de dos horas, ella había salido un par de veces al exterior para contemplar el cielo —hoy plomizo y sin vida, como si fuese a llover en cualquier momento—. Pletórica de emociones dolorosas y que parecían no irse no importa que hiciera. Miró al cielo desde la ventana, —el cielo dio rienda suelta a la tormenta, y a un aguacero atronador y copioso—. _Naruto… _—pensó—, _no falles por favor._

En el Valle del Fin, —situado a miles de kilómetros de distancia de Konohagakure— lugar legendario donde hacía siglos habían luchado Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, las pocas personas que lograron contemplar la batalla desde sus hogares (aventureros que viajaban habían sido los afortunados en verla mejor), el día en que ella sucedió, hace ya siglos, habían hecho correr la historia como un relato, siempre descrita de la misma forma: «Una batalla entre dos dioses».

El día de hoy, entre la lluvia y la tempestad, dos muchachos de trece años. Naruto se apoyaba a sí mismo, había ido hasta allí para intentar por todos los medios convencer a Sasuke de volver. Sin embargo, Sasuke había tenido unos planes diferentes, él planeaba ir con Orochimaru, aquel que había atentado contra Konoha hace no más de unos meses durante los exámenes de selección Chūnin, sus razones eran simples y claras como el agua; vengarse de Itachi Uchiha, aquel que había considerado como un hermano durante sus primeros seis años de vida, y que luego, en medio de una noche infernal, asesino a todo su clan a mano propia. Sasuke rememoraba esa noche perfectamente, como Itachi se paró detrás de sus padres y como —sin piedad alguna— movió su brazo con su espada empuñada —el filo brillante de la espada de acero negra que usaba como ANBU—, su padre y su madre cayeron con un ruido sordo delante de él. No respiraban más y quedaron con una expresión de tranquilidad permanente grabada en el rostro, como si durmieran. Recordó con claridad y rabia, como los ojos fríos y perversos de Itachi —quien no parecía haberse perturbado en lo más mínimo al hacer aquella sádica acción contra sus propios padres— lo miraban a él y solo a él, con el Sharingan, rojo que parecía atravesar la oscuridad con su perverso y rojo resplandor.

_Estúpido hermano menor, casi me das lastima_ —fue lo que él le dijo con un tono de voz frío y cruel.

Lo siguiente que recordó, pareció haber durado tres días de un continuo martirio. Veía una y otra vez lo mismo, sus propios familiares de su propio clan siendo aniquilados sin piedad. Shuriken de frío acero traspasando sus cuerpos, con el acero bañado de rojo brillante por la sangre. La espada de Itachi traspasando sin cesar a varios amigos del propio clan que él conocía. Y al final —siempre la espantosa secuencia— de ver como sus padres eran destajados sin piedad por el propio Itachi.

_Sí quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme. Huye, huye con la vergüenza… y cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo, ven a verme._

Recordó… _ese maldito ojo. _El ojo cuyo nivel superaba al Sharingan —similar a un ventilador— _Mangekyō Sharingan._

Él no vacilo ni un solo segundo, realizo los sellos que requería su técnica: los sellos «Buey, mono, liebre» aquellos que Kakashi le había enseñado para el funcionamiento correcto de aquella habilidad que requería chakra Raiton. Sujeto su mano con furor, concentro su flujo de chakra en la mano derecha mientras gruñía con voz ronca: _«¡Chidori!» _su mano derecha fue envuelta por su propio chakra, en forma de una energía eléctrica que hacía refulgir su mano de azul. La maldición del sello de Sasuke, que lo había cubierto totalmente le daba un gran potencial, —e incluso influenciaba sus propias técnicas— el chidori no fue la excepción. El poder eléctrico fue teñido por la maldición. Su forma cambió totalmente, eran como si fuesen rayos negros recorriendo la palma de la mano de Sasuke, e incluso el ruido —distintivo del chidori— de una bandada de aves fue reemplazada por lo que parecía un millar de lamentos de personas que parecían sufrir.

Naruto contempló con un gesto de asombro la habilidad de Sasuke. Sabía que no podía vencer él solo con su fuerza —por más poderoso que fuera ahora con la primera cola del poder del Zorro demoniaco Kyubi— miró su mano izquierda al sentir un ardor similar al fuego quemarle la mano. El chakra líquido había desaparecido en la zona de su brazo derecho, podía notar unas quemaduras de primer grado allí. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente lo que ocurría y no era bueno. Debía completar la misión y promesa que se había propuesto o sería ya muy tarde, si no lo hacía, el propio chakra iba a destruirlo completamente. Alzó la mano derecha —su única mano útil en esos momentos— dejo fluir su chakra por ella mientras movía los dedos hacía la palma. El chakra fluía por sus dedos, giraba con fuerza en la palma abierta de Naruto, creció —era colosal— y tomo la forma de una esfera gigante de color rojo refulgente con un resplandor carmesí que bañaba a Naruto y las esquinas de las rocas donde estaba con su resplandor. Naruto miró a Sasuke con una mirada de una rabia primitiva mientras gruñía con una voz ronca: _«¡Rasengan!»_

Las miradas de los dos jóvenes chocaron la una contra la otra. El Sharingan de Sasuke madurado en medio de la batalla. Y el ojo carmesí de Naruto, signo de que la bestia que era el Zorro de las nueve colas estaba tomando poder sobre él. Ambos brincaron al mismo tiempo —su impulso fue tan fuerte que quedaron suspendidos en el aire— a Sasuke le pareció estar volando una eternidad hasta que finalmente, su chidori se encontró con el rasengan de Naruto en medio del aire delante de la cascada de agua límpida salpicándolos a los dos. Repentinamente, el brazo de Sasuke comenzó a agarrotársele, —aunque hubiera querido no podría dejar caer su brazo—. Una estrecha centella de luz que no era ni negro ni rojo, sino que de un blanco intenso y resplandeciente, conecto los brazos de los dos, y Sasuke, mirando con asombró, vio como la mano de Naruto se acercaba a él. Repentinamente, sintió un golpe bestial dirigido a su propio pecho, al principio le costaba distinguir que era… pero se dio cuenta al final de que se trataba, era la mano de Naruto, y estaba traspasándole el pecho.

De pronto, ya no sentía nada —salvo una enorme sensación de bienestar—, además de que estaba en un enorme paramo dorado brillante, ¿acaso había muerto y no se daba cuenta? No, no era así, Naruto estaba también delante de él. Por su rostro, Sasuke podía juzgar que Naruto estaba exhausto, también él se sentía así de agotado, lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue arañar la banda regulatoria de Naruto. Lentamente, ambos movieron sus brazos, cada vez más cerca… enlazaron los dedos, era el sello de la armonía, nunca habían hecho eso durante sus enfrentamientos en la academia. El pudo ver como Naruto le dedicaba una sonrisa enternecedora y amistosa con la poca fuerza que le quedaba…

De pronto todo se oscureció… _caía y caía_, un montón de recuerdos volaban en su mente, desde sus días de la infancia hasta ahora… ni siquiera sintió como su cuerpo azotaba contra las duras rocas…

Parpadeó entonces, sentía una cómoda sensación suave debajo de su cabeza, como una almohada de plumas. Miró su cuerpo, sentía una capa de tela cubriéndolo que lo abrigaba. Se intentó erguir sentándose, pero un tremendo dolor atravesó su hombro derecho, cuando se fijo en su hombro, notó que estaba cubierta de vendas amarilladas por la sangre que salía de su herida. Ahora recordaba todo mejor. El inclinó la mirada hacia su regazo mientras dejaba los recuerdos a flote. El brazo de Naruto había traspasado su pecho —eso recordaba muy bien— podía ver con claridad como la mano —hecha garra por el poder de aquel chakra rojo— de Naruto estaba enfrente del pecho de Sasuke. Recordó haber sentido un dolor que le perforaba en el pecho. Ahora hasta recordaba la caída y como su cuerpo azotó contra el suelo, e incluso, sentía el duro impacto de la piedra que hizo contra su cabeza. _¡Ay!, ahora que lo que recuerdo eso sí que me dolió, _pensó mientras se sobaba la nuca que tenía un enorme chichón. Entonces, de improviso, una voz y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrajeron la atención de Sasuke y movieron los pensamientos a un lado. Pudo verla a ella, con su cabello corto rosado y sus ojos jades, era Sakura quien se acercaba a Sasuke… sin embargo, parecía haber estado llorando demasiado —sus ojos estaba enrojecidos y habían marcas que las lágrimas había dejado impresas en su amelocotonado rostro—, Sasuke supuso inmediatamente que se había debido a que él había resultado herido durante el enfrentamiento y —por lo visto—, había quedado inconsciente.

—Sakura, eres tú —dijo Sasuke.

—Sasuke-Kun —dijo Sakura con voz débil—, que bueno que estés bien.

—Sí como sea —dijo Sasuke con poco interés—, ¿Dónde está ese _dobe_? Pensé que contigo aquí.

Repentinamente. Sasuke vio como Sakura pareció estremecerse con solo mencionar a Naruto y parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas otra vez. Ella apartó la mirada, haciendo que las lágrimas salpicaran contra el suelo. Sasuke de pronto sintió un escalofrío en todas las células de su cuerpo, sentía un terrible mal agüero en su cabeza. Sasuke parecía tener un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar por temor, pero finalmente, pudo abrir su boca y preguntar temeroso: «¿Qué ocurre?». Sakura no respondió, movió su mano y con su dedo, apuntó a la izquierda de Sasuke. Él por instinto giró la cabeza hacia esa dirección lo más rápido que pudo. _¡No, no, no, no, díganme que no es verdad!, _pensó con espanto. Pero lo que veía era inequívoco. La banda regulatoria de Naruto —aparentemente— estaba en la mesa que estaba al lado derecho de la cama de Sasuke… _Acaso él._

—¡Se ha ido, ha sido exiliado! —gritó Sakura.

Sasuke hizo una pausa silenciosa, tan gris como el cielo en ese instante. El ambiente parecía haberse vuelto plomizo y sin vida.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó finalmente Sasuke.

—¡El Consejo de Konoha lo exilió!... ¡Dijeron que fue por haberte hecho ese daño!

—No puede ser… tiene que ser una broma… ¿solo por mí? ¡Es una enorme tontería! —gruñó Sasuke.

—Kakashi-sensei intentó convencerlos, Tsunade-sama también hizo… hizo todo lo que pudo a su alcance. Los muchachos y yo hicimos… hicimos lo que pudimos para impedirlo pero… no pudimos evitarlo… él se fue esta misma mañana… jurando que algún día volvería… pero… pero…

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¡Sus ojos, Sasuke-Kun! —gritó Sakura—. ¡Esos no eran los ojos del Uzumaki Naruto que yo conocí!

»¡Eran fríos, crueles, sin sentimientos… rojos como la sangre! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?... no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que él es… siempre le dije idiota, tarado, y demás insultos… siempre, incluso cuando yo misma le pedí que te trajera de vuelta casi le traiciono y le causo más dolor… ¡todo esto es mi culpa!

Sasuke reacciono inmediatamente al darse de lo que ocurría. Se dejo caer contra la sabana como si se hubiera desmayado. Con sus manos, se aferro a las sabanas apretándolas con toda su fuerza —casi las desgarraba—, ¡Era su culpa! ¡_Todo era su culpa_! Si se ponía a analizarlo todo con detenimiento era así. Fue él quien fue tras Orochimaru. Fue él quien lucho contra Naruto… lo más lógico era que lo castigarán a él. No era justo, se sentía como si no se hubiera hecho justicia. Pero con el dolor que sentía en su corazón por la pérdida de su mejor amigo… era suficiente ya.

—¡NO, SAKURA! —rugió Sasuke—. Es mi culpa… yo fui el causante de todo esto. Así que no te culpes a ti misma por algo que tú no causaste.

—Sasuke-Kun…

Ella sentía ganas de llorar… pero no lo iba a hacer. No de más de ahora en adelante. Ella se había dado cuenta que llorar no le iba a ayudar, Naruto estaba lejos, pero llorar no le serviría de nada. Ella sabía que solo podía recurrir a una persona. Ella le llamó la atención a Sasuke, pero esta vez, sin usar el «Kun» en su nombre. Sasuke al principio mostro un gesto de autentica sorpresa, y en seguida sonrió.

—Sasuke, yo no seré más una molestia como tú dijiste —dijo Sakura. Ella se volteó y le dedico una sonrisa radiante—. Pero prométeme que iras conmigo a buscar a Naruto.

Sasuke emitió una breve risa entre dientes.

—Hmph, sí, lo haré —dijo Sasuke—, pero aún así, necesito un maestro, tenía planeado ir con Orochimaru, pero he obtenido algo de control sobre la marca de maldición. Aunque me falta mejorar… ¿Pero quién?

Una voz se hizo oír. Sonaba a una persona somnolienta o muy tranquila.

—Oí de sus inconvenientes, chicos

Los dos voltearon. La voz proveniente no era de otro que del mismo Hatake Kakashi, maestro y líder del Equipo Siete, —como siempre— mostrándose calmoso como si no le diera importancia a nada. Pero aún así, Sasuke podía darse cuenta por el único ojo desenmascarado de Kakashi que él estaba igual de preocupado que ellos. Para Kakashi Naruto era uno de sus más preciados alumnos, mucha gente le decía dicho que se preocupaba más por Sasuke que por él. Pero nunca fue así, para Kakashi, los tres eran como unos hijos que él debía cuidar e inculcar los conocimientos de un shinobi —él veía un gran futuro en chicos como Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura—. Su confianza en los tres no se había esfumado ni mucho menos disminuida, aún tenía aquella corazonada de que estos tres muchachos harían hazañas fantásticas en el futuro.

—Hola —saludó Kakashi.

—Kakashi, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Sasuke.

—Venía a decirte acerca de lo que pasó con Naruto, pero veo que Sakura ya te ha contado lo que pasó —declaró Kakashi.

—Ese «Consejo de Konoha» —mencionó Sasuke—, ¿Quiénes son?

Kakashi miró a Sasuke con severidad, parecía como si ése «Consejo de Konoha» fuesen más bien unos enemigos más que unos aliados.

—Siendo sinceros, no lo sé, pero he oído rumores —dijo Kakashi.

—¿Rumores? —inquirió Sakura—. ¿Qué rumores?

—El líder de aquel consejo, Danzou Shimura, es un individuo muy corrupto (por lo menos según lo que me han dicho). Él, Kohaku y Homura son los jefes del consejo.

—¡Espere! —exclamó Sakura—. ¿Por qué ese tal «Danzou» es un individuo corrupto?

—Simple Sakura: Él arregla la gran mayoría de los inconvenientes en las misiones por medio de la violencia. Incluso hay cuchicheos que dicen que él intento atentar con la vida del Sandaime cuando estaba vigente para quedarse con el puesto de Hokage.

—Seria entendible aquello, pero eso aún no explica el porqué habría que exiliar a Naruto —comentó Sasuke.

—Creo que es hora de que lo sepan…

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó Sakura.

Kakashi suspiró…

—Naruto es el Jinchūriki del Kyubi, en pocas palabras, él lleva sellado en el interior a la bestia conocida como Zorro demoniaco Kyubi que hace trece años atacó la aldea, pero que por suerte, fue parada por el Yondaime Hokage justo a tiempo antes de que pudiera destruir completamente nuestra aldea. Él, sello a la criatura en el interior de un pequeño bebé recién nacido. Ése bebé… _Era Naruto. _

Sasuke contempló la sabana de la cama de su cuarto. Ahora que pensaba en ello… todas las veces que Naruto se encontraba en una situación extrema algo sucedía. Recordó sentir una sensación sofocante durante la misión en _el País de las Olas_, en el examen Chunnin también cuando Naruto lo salvó de la serpiente gigante de Orochimaru recordó ver como los ojos de Naruto eran rojo brillante, y finalmente, en el Valle del Fin, cuando los dos combatieron, Sasuke recordó con total claridad como Naruto se había transformado delante de sus propios ojos, además de haber distinguido lo que era un Zorro colosal de aspecto monstruoso de pelaje anaranjado oscuro con unas nueve colas meneándose en lo alto del aire, aunque había pensado que era solo una alucinación, ahora sabía que no era una simple coincidencia, además, había oído hablar claramente a su hermano sobre él, las palabras de él resonaron en su cabeza:

_Sí, él es lo que Akatsuki busca_, fueron las palabras exactas que su hermano había dicho. Ahora todo tenía sentido, no podía haber otra razón para que Itachi hubiera venido en busca de un tonto como él.

Él miró nuevamente a Kakashi, quien parecía estar consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir con el Jinchūriki del Kyubi allí afuera.

—Pero, Akatsuki está detrás de él. ¿Por qué lo hacen? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Simple —dijo Kakashi—: Akatsuki anda en busca de los bijuu. Son criaturas legendarias con una cantidad de colas cada uno. Gaara es el Jinchūriki del Ichibi para dar un ejemplo.

—¿Eh? _Sabaku no Gaara_, ¿él era un Jinchūriki también? —inquirió Sasuke.

—Sí, así es —asintió Kakashi—, por eso fue que te enseñé el Chidori ya que si te enfrentabas a él, lo más probable era que terminaras fuera de combate o peor… _muerto_.

—Lo cual quiere decir, que esa cosa en la cual se transformo era…

—Exacto, eso era la transformación parcial de Gaara en el Ichibi —dijo Kakashi.

—¡Espere! —exclamó Sakura. Los dos fijaron su atención en ella—. Si Gaara era incapaz de controlar a su Bijuu, ¿Qué pasara si Naruto se transforma en…

—Probablemente no podría controlarlo —dijo Kakashi con severidad—, según las leyendas que se cuentan por allí… el Kyubi era famoso por engañar incautos, según las múltiples versiones de la leyenda, se cuenta que él o ella, tomaba la forma de una bella mujer para engañarlos y luego… _asesinarlos_. Pero en el caso de Naruto, estoy seguro que lo más probable que intente es tomar la forma de una bella mujer… y obligar a Naruto a deshacer el sello que el Yondaime puso en él… y una vez eso pase… Naruto dejará de existir y solo existirá el Kyubi.

Inmediatamente, Sasuke se irguió al oír aquello último. Se dispuso a colocarse nuevamente sus sandalias para ir. Pero, justo en el preciso momento en que se giró hacia la derecha, un terrible dolor perforo su hombro derecho. Por instinto, llevó su mano izquierda al hombro afectado, él podía palpar a la perfección la sangre que brotaba por la herida. Seguía aún lastimado por el Rasengan de Naruto.

—Sasuke, será mejor que no lo hagas —dijo Kakashi aún severo.

—¡Pero si no hacemos algo, Naruto va a

—Sé cómo te sientes, Sasuke, pero aún no es momento para ello —dijo Kakashi—, ahora mismo tus heridas son muy profundas. Si vas tras Naruto en ese estado lo único que lograras serás matarte. Tenemos tres años antes de que Akatsuki inicie su movida.

»Ustedes dos tienen que volverse más fuertes de lo que son ahora, Naruto probablemente deshaga el sello para cuando volvamos a encontrárnoslo y sin duda, será mucho más fuerte. Hay que prepararse con detenimiento. Ambos necesitan ser entrenados por un Sannin, como Naruto lo iba a ser.

»¡Sasuke!, tu entrenaras conmigo, para poder mejorar tus habilidades en ninjutsu y taijutsu. Recuerda también en concentrarte para mejorar tus habilidades con el Sharingan y cómo puedes usar la marca maldita de Orochimaru, será mejor que la aproveches.

»¡Sakura!, tú entrenaras con Tsunade-Sama, estoy seguro de que tú mejoraras tus habilidades en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y creo que también dijiste que querías ser una ninja medica, buena suerte entonces.

»Recuerden, solo tenemos tres años y medio para hacerlos más fuertes. ¡No lo desperdicien!

—¡SÍ! —exclamó Sakura

—Sí —dijo Sasuke.

(* * *)

* * *

A miles de kilómetros de allí. Un muchacho llamado Naruto Uzumaki caminaba con pesadez.

Era todo lo que podía hacer ahora, un paso tras otro, pisando charcos de agua y lodo formados por la excesiva lluvia que rebotaba a su alrededor haciendo _splash _al tocar con las superficies solidas. Sus dorados cabellos estaban empapados y chorreando de agua, y el frío le invadía en cada célula de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera su chándal naranja que a pesar de gustarle y ser cómodo le protegía de la intensa corriente.

_Maldito Sasuke, maldita Sakura, maldito Kakashi… maldita aldea, _el maldecía a los que habían sido sus amigos; más, nunca lo fueron. Lo abandonaron como un leproso, ni siquiera Iruka vino a despedirse, debía ser porque en realidad nunca le agrado. Eran solo suposiciones del muchacho de cabellos dorados.

Sus ojos azules sin vida y llenos de cólera se alzaron hacia el cielo plomizo que yacía encima de su cabeza, debía buscar un refugio o algo, ya ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba, ¿seguía en el país del fuego? No podía saberlo, llevaba caminando tanto tiempo y tantos kilómetros que ni siquiera sabía donde había dado a parar. Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta el árbol más cercano, intento acurrucarse lo mejor que podía para ver si podía conciliar el sueño. El frío viento de la tempestad lo dificultó al principio, pero pudo quedarse dormido. Si iba a morir ahí, mejor morir sin sentir nada que estando despierto y experimentando la horripilante hipotermia. Pero antes de ello… un recuerdo azotó su mente. Hacía unos meses, justo antes de los exámenes chunnin, el Kyubi intento decirle algo que en aquel momento había rechazado; pero, ahora le parecía un trato interesante… Recordó como el caluroso aliento del Kyubi azotó su cara apartando sus cabellos rubios hacía atrás, el Kyubi le clavó una mirada llena de furor como siempre era, mientras mostraba aquellos amarillentos y afilados dientes.

_Chico, si me liberas de esta maldita jaula te ayudaré a vengarte de esa asquerosa aldea, ¿no crees que sea un trato atrayente?_, había sido la propuesta dada por la bestia salvaje conocida como Kyubi.

Aquella vez, Naruto le había vociferado: «¡NO! ¡Mis amigos están allí y no dejaré que alguien como tú les haga daño!».

En aquellos días, el amaba su aldea con todo su corazón, incluso a pesar de que de niño le había temido tanto que ni se habían acercado a él y habían alejado a sus niños por temor. Pero ahora, todo ese amor, respeto y sueños habían muerto en un segundo. Siendo reemplazados por odio puro, rabia, frustración y… _sed_ _de_ _venganza. _

Naruto Uzumaki había muerto en aquel momento. Necesitaba un nombre que diera pavor ahora, un nombre que haría estremecer al mundo al ser oído. Naruto Nisshoku. Un nombre que daría pavor hasta al más valiente, sinónimo de noche, de un eclipse, como el que el causaría sobre los habitantes de Konoha y sobre Danzou Shimura el día en que el regresaría y sumiría esa aldea, y a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino en una oscuridad eterna.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, con la decisión final tomada. Naruto cerró sus ojos y fue directo al interior de su mente, en lo más recóndito. Él temía el visitar ese lugar, se sentía tan caluroso que parecía estar en un horno, el silencio profundo que reinaba en medio de aquella oscuridad —similar al escenario una pesadilla—, lo único que parecía romper el silencio de aquel lúgubre lugar, eran las tuberías de acero oxidado que goteaban contra el suelo inundado de un mar de agua —¿o era mugre?— Naruto no lo lograba distinguir, el lugar estaba bañado en una media luz dorada que impedía verlo con detenimiento.

Camino por el lugar, lo único que aliviaba un poco el infernal calor del lugar parecía ser la fría agua que recorría entre sus tobillos. Conocía el camino, debía girar hacia la derecha, luego la izquierda y seguir recto. Hasta que finalmente, lo encontró, la colosal jaula, una prisión para el Kyubi, no importaba que tanto golpeara o intentara arañar el sello de papel amarillo que estaba pegado en el centro, no se podía abrir, el único capaz de abrirlo era el que portaba aquel sello, su Jinchūriki… Naruto. La bestia miro con aquellos ojos carmines que parecían ser la única fuente de luz que iluminaba en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

—Ah… eres tú, mocoso —musitó la bestia conocida como Kyubi.

—¡Ahora escúchame tú, maldito Zorro! —bramó Naruto—. ¡Soy el jefe de este cuerpo y me debes la renta, como tal, voy a liberarte porque necesito tu poder!

La bestia soltó una atronadora risa, parecía burlona.

—¿Crees que dejare que un chiquillo como tú me dé ordenes? —preguntó el Kyubi—. No te dejaré que me ordenes, pequeño bastardito. ¿Para qué requerirías mi poder? ¿Hmm?

—He decidido que voy a vengarme de Konoha —dijo Naruto con severidad—, y para ello necesito tu poder.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… así que finalmente decidiste cobrar venganza de esos insulsos aldeanos ¿Eh? Ya era hora, pensé que serías un tonto que habla de sueños frívolos todo el tiempo. Aún así. Necesitaras más para ganarte mi respeto niño, de mí, la poderosa Naomi, la Bijuu más poderosa.

—¿Naomi? —inquirió Naruto—. ¿Eres mujer?

—Sí… en realidad, fui dividida en dos mitades, mi mitad yang, el _angelito_ de Kurama, él además de ser mi otra mitad, es mi hermano gemelo.

—Y solo para saber, ¿Dónde está?

—Ni idea, al parecer fue sellado en otra persona —dijo Naomi—. Como sea, creo que tienes algo que hacer.

Naruto comprendió inmediatamente. Aunque no supo al principio que debía hacer, él intento mirar su estomago —el lugar donde yacía el sello—, le llamó la atención como tenía una forma de remolino. Tardo un momento en darse cuenta, lo que tenía que hacer era simple, infundir una pequeña porción de su chakra en la punta de sus dedos, le era difícil, pues no tenía un gran manejo del chakra pero pudo lograrlo al final. Mirando a Naomi con una sonrisa vil, Naruto embistió con toda su fuerza el sello de su estomago, le había dolido como si fuese fuego, pero había funcionado, ambos pudieron oír el mecanismo de la jaula girando y abriéndose hasta escucharse un atronador estruendo procedente de la celda. Naomi esbozo una sonrisa colmilluda y embistió la jaula con toda su fuerza ¡Era libre finalmente! ¡Después de trece malditos años encerrados por culpa de ese maldito Yondaime Hokage! Ella dejo escapar una estruendosa risa. Miró al muchacho que lo había liberado. Naruto, él sostenía una sonrisa astuta, ahora podía contar con el poder del Bijuu más poderoso a su disposición total, pronto, Konoha pagaría. Con la aldea, todos esos malditos que lo habían repudiado.

Él se despertó, sintiéndose diferente a como era hace unos momentos antes de que se recostara en el árbol. Miró al cielo, ahora las nubes se habían tornado menos gruesas, ya no eran plomizas, ahora eran blancas, iluminaban más y aquella lluvia fría había cesado finalmente. Miró sus manos ¡El poder que tenía era impresionante! Pero aún le faltaba más, quería hacer que Konoha fuese arrasada por su poder, requería más poder ¡Entre más mejor! No se daba cuenta, pero su mente había sido cegada por el poder, agarró sus cosas y se fue de allí y emprendió la marcha en busca de algún maestro que le enseñará… pensó bien, oyó hablar por allí cuchicheos de un tal Masamure mientras caminaba por las zonas del país limítrofe, un espadachín muy habilidoso, incluso se decía que era hasta más poderoso que el mismo Mifune, según todos esos cuchicheos, el vivía en donde se unían el País del hierro y el país del fuego, él no recibía a cualquier niño abandonado.

Se dio cuenta de ello cuando lo encontró en su humilde cabaña de madera en medio de la nieve que rodeaba al País del Hierro.

Él viejo Masamure era un anciano, denotaba ya más de setenta años de edad, por su rostro se podía notar que había vivido mucho tiempo y había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su longeva vida de espadachín, con un muy largo cabello plateado, tan largo que podría llegar hasta la cintura.

Él había vivido durante la era Tokugawa, posterior a la era Sengoku, donde luchó, masacró y destajó para vivir. En aquellos días todo era más duro y corrupto, con la estallada de la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja y la invasión de los de Iwagakure, los samurái habían luchado al lado de los de Konoha; sin embargo, el viejo Masamure repudiaba la guerra y era un gran amante de la paz —como todos sus camaradas samurái como él lo era—.

Su vestimenta era un kimono masculino de color morado. Él lo había portado por todos los días de su vida desde aquellos días de juventud cuando aún era un jovencito pelirrojo, de ojos azules… Ahora esos días le eran ya muy lejanos; pero, aún así el mantenía los grandes reflejos que hicieron que fuese conocido como el mejor espadachín del mundo aún vivo. A él le habían ofrecido el puesto del líder del país del Hierro, pero les había dicho que mejor sería que le dieran ese puesto a su mejor amigo y camarada, Mifune, ya que él siempre había soñado con ser el líder de país del hierro. Y él se retiró al interior del País, en medio de la nieve y los bosques, ya que él no quería vivir cerca de tanto tumulto y problemas que tenía que cargar el líder.

Él sentía un gran desprecio proviniendo de Naruto hacía Konoha y no quería dejarle ninguna enseñanza de parte suya, ni de su poderosa técnica con la espada o Kenjutsu temiendo con cada célula de su cuerpo que este mocoso que tenía delante suyo iniciara alguna guerra o peor, un periodo corrupto aún más grande que el ocurrido durante la Segunda y Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja.

Sin embargo, Naruto había sabido como persuadir al viejo. Él mintió, con facilidad lo era, no le importaba en lo más mínimo el honor ni ninguna de esas tonterías por las cuales los samurái vivían, solo le importaba algo en esos momentos, tener las habilidades para luego finalmente llevar a cabo su venganza.

—Por favor, le pido, Masamure-Sama, por favor, enséñeme las habilidades con la katana —dijo Naruto arrodillado delante del anciano.

—¿Y porque debería enseñarte a ti mis habilidades, mocoso? —preguntó el viejo Masamure mirando con severidad a Naruto.

—Quiero… quiero ser… quiero ser el mejor espadachín del mundo —mintió—, eso es todo.

Masamure entrecerró los ojos, a pesar de lo que el niño le estaba diciendo había algo dentro de su cabeza que le decía que él no era de fiar, su mirada seguía emitiendo un gran cólera contra algo, por más que intentará esconder sus intenciones, era muy claro para él. Él tomo una decisión finalmente tras dar un suspiro.

_Espero que la decisión que he tomado no acarreé mala fortuna a nuestro mundo y a la paz que tanto añoré_, pensó el viejo Masamure.

—Está bien, niño —dijo el viejo Masamure—, voy a entrenarte. Pero si usas lo que te enseñé para el mal en lugar de traer la paz a este mundo nuestro me aseguraré de que tus últimos segundos en este mundo sean rápidos y sin dolor.

Naruto sonrió con un gesto de perversidad, sabiendo que su objetivo se había cumplido, finalmente sería entrenado por el más poderoso espadachín del mundo. ¡Qué tonto era! A pesar de ser un gran espadachín como se decía, el no se imaginaba los perversos y crueles planes que Naruto tenía tramados para Konoha y Danzou Shimura, y si Masamure intentaba interponerse, él simplemente lo aniquilaría y seguiría con sus planes. Sin duda, la venganza había ennegrecido el corazón antes dorado de Naruto con odio y rabia. El viejo Masamure, siguió con ese terrible pensamiento de que la decisión que había tomado en ese exacto instante acarrearía un nefasto destino para el futuro.

(* * *)

* * *

Los días transcurrieron sin muchos sucesos interesantes.

La noticia sobre el funesto destino de Naruto se había regado por toda la Aldea, hasta sus rincones más oscuros sabían de que el Jinchūriki del Kyubi se había ido, sus temores se habían vuelto realidad, el pánico se esparció, temían lo que fuese a pasar si Naruto liberara el sello ¿La bestia regresaría peor que antes? ¿Podría Tsunade-sama protegerlos a todos en caso de que la bestia regresará para vengarse?

A los once novatos no les importaba ello, no sabían acerca de la bestia, lo único que les interesaba en esos momentos era entrenar, era obvio, sus habilidades actuales no le iban a servir para nada en esos momentos, debían entrenarse y esforzarse al máximo para poder llegar a ser más fuertes de lo que jamás fueron, en unos años, tendrían que enfrentarse a Naruto probablemente, y a Akatsuki también.

Neji entrenaba con Hinata todos los días que podían para mejorar sus habilidades con el puño suave. Shikamaru practicaba su Kage Mane no Jutsu para hacerlo más efectivo y mejorarlo. Ino entrenaba para intentar hacerse más fuerte que Sakura. Chouji entrenaba junto a sus compañeros de Equipo todos los días. Y Sakura era la que más se esforzaba, entrenándose y esforzándose, Tsunade le tenía preparado un entrenamiento para aprender una de las técnicas más poderosas que ella conocía, ya que veía algo en Sakura que le recordaba a sí misma.

Aquel día, el 10 de junio de ese mismo año, Kakashi fue en busca de Sasuke en su hogar… pero no lo encontró, entre sus cosas, él había encontrado un pequeño papel, obviamente que no debía estar allí.

_Kakashi._

_Sabía que vendrías a buscarme para entrenarme como originalmente lo habíamos acordado, pero, he decidido hacer algo diferente._

_He logrado contactarme con Jiraiya, el maestro de Naruto, es muy raro la verdad, me parece muy infantil, muy inmaduro… me recuerda a Naruto de hecho, por eso, me alegra estar con este sujeto._

_Hemos acordado que él sería el que me entrenaría, si Sakura se alarma, por favor, dígale que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. No me iré con Orochimaru ni ahora, ni nunca, no lo necesito más._

_No tengo más que decir, nos vemos en un par de años… _

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_PS: Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros durante este tiempo… Sensei._

Kakashi emitió una breve risa entre dientes.

_Me ha llamado «Sensei», _pensó con alegría ya que Sasuke jamás le había dicho con el honorifico «Sensei» las cosas sin duda iban a cambiar. Tenían dos años y medio y ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría, más no tenía idea lo que iba a pasar. Una colosal odisea iba a comenzar.

La leyenda del que sería el héroe del mundo estaba a punto de ser contada, Sasuke Uchiha. Su leyenda comenzaría ahora. En ese momento, todos los novatos, se dijeron a sí mismos gritando en el interior de sus mentes «_¡Tenemos tres años y vamos a lograrlo!»_

(* * *)

* * *

_Omake: ¿Naruto tenía que pasar por esto?_

Jiraiya y Sasuke se habían detenido en medio del país del fuego, Sasuke pensó que se trataría de algún entrenamiento, era un Sannin, una leyenda, él debía conocer una colosal cantidad de métodos para entrenar por más estrafalarios que fueran. Sasuke se decepciono en grande cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el planeaba en realidad. Jiraiya se había detenido en medio de unas… ¿Aguas termales? ¿Para qué? Era obvio que Sasuke no conocía a Jiraiya en lo más mínimo.

Él se puso cómodo abriendo un agujero en la pared con un taladro que, aparentemente, había sacado de la nada. Saco una libreta de apuntes que Sasuke pudo leer que llevaba como título «Investigaciones» y sin perder ni un segundo, comenzó a escribir a una velocidad que dejaría a Sakura en vergüenza, incluso sin fijarse en las hojas.

—Oiga —llamó Sasuke—, oiga, viejo Jiraiya.

—Mira a esas bellezas, ¡mira el tamaño de sus enormes melones! —exclamó Jiraiya, mientras Sasuke podía notar como tenía una pequeña gota de sangre roja brillante surcando por su nariz.

—Hey, ¿no cree que sería mejor enfocarse en mi entrenamiento que en tonterías como esa?

—Sí, ya lo que sea, solamente vete a meditar tu chakra por ahí —dijo Jiraiya haciéndole a Sasuke un gesto para que se marchara.

Dando un respingo. Sasuke se marchó a algún lugar para entrenar, ni siquiera se fijo en donde iba. Hasta que una voz llamó su atención sonaba a una mujer y sin duda sonaba muy fastidiada.

—¿Acaso tú nos estabas espiando, niño? —preguntó una mujer de cabellos azules con una mirada fiera señalándolo con el dedo índice directamente en la cara.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo, no, él y nosotros pues!

Sasuke intentó excusarse pero no valía la pena, pues el lugar en donde se metió fue accidentalmente la zona de mujeres. Detrás de aquella mujer, otras más se juntaron, todas ellas acercándose lentamente a Sasuke, él pálido como cera se quedó allí ya que no importaba que tanto lo intentara por alguna razón no se pudiera mover, estaba tan asustado que sus piernas ni sus brazos respondían. Aquel día. Desde kilómetros se oyeron unos alaridos de dolor provenientes del que parecía ser un muchacho, sin que nadie supiera que era Sasuke recibiendo la paliza de su vida, mientras en el interior de su mente pensaba, _¿Naruto tenía que pasar por esto cuando acompañaba a Jiraiya?_

* * *

_Próximamente: Dos años transcurridos finalmente ¡De vuelta en casa!_


	2. Cap 01: El crecimiento de los dos

_¡Vaya!, no me esperaba que éste relato tendría tanto apoyo. ¿Saben?, originalmente nunca pensé en hacer este tipo de fic —considerando lo mucho que detestó este tipo de fics donde Naruto es malvado debido a lo mal que lo caracterizan, mal hecho que están la historia, mala trama, etc. Me hacían desistir al principio—, pero finalmente, pensé «¡Qué diablos, hazlo! A lo mejor lo haces mejor». Pero. Que quede claro algo._

_NO VOY A BASHEAR A NADIE._

_ODIO ÉSA MIERDA LLAMADA «BASHING»._

_Y el protagonista absoluto de esta historia es Sasuke; mientras que Naruto es el antagonista del fic no el primario, sino uno secundario, y será narrada desde los puntos de vista de ambos rivales, bueno en realidad desde el punto de vista de la gran mayoría de las personas, pero más de los dos._

_Posibles parejas. Conste, dije POSIBLES._

_Naruto x Harem_

_Sasuke x Secreto por ahora… solo les daré dos pistas… cabello azul y no pertenece al universo de Naruto._

_Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. _

**2**

**El crecimiento de los dos.**

La estación del verano se marchaba ya. El día de mañana, sería el primer día del otoño. Aunque ya de por sí, el viento se sentía frío y las lluvias ya se habían vuelto comunes. Parecía que no pasaría un solo día sin llover, hoy fue uno de esos pocos días donde el cielo estuvo azul como la esperanza, con aquel dorado sol refulgente posado encima del cielo. Y ahora, era una plateada y gigantesca luna que bañaba toda la nación con su brillante resplandor.

Uchiha Sasuke, el único huésped que no dormía en la posada «Hanoi», alzó la mirada y contempló el cielo estrellado desde la ventana de su habitación. Aunque la fina mortaja de cristal los dividía a él y el campo, lo sentía vivificante como la luz plateaba toda su blanca piel. Por un momento, giró su cabeza para mirar su habitación que compartía con Jiraiya, plateada con una penumbra que ocasionaba la luminiscencia lunar que chocaba contra el cristal. Le echó un vistazo a Jiraiya, el Sapo Sennin. Roncaba tan fuerte que parecía hacer estremecer la tierra, Sasuke lo observaba con perplejidad (incluso una gota de sudor gigante se deslizaba por su cabeza) no había oído ronquidos tan estruendosos en su vida, ni siquiera Naruto roncaba tan fuerte.

Movió aquel sentimiento de perplejidad que sentía mientas observaba al Sennin y nuevamente se volvió para contemplar aquel bello cielo nocturno, mientras divagaba en los recuerdos y pensaba. ¿Qué se habrían hecho Sakura y Kakashi? ¿Habrían cambiado algo en estos dos años? Porque él sin duda lo había hecho, se miró fijo y contempló su nuevo vestuario. Parecía un contraste completo con su viejo atuendo azul, una camiseta sin mangas negra, una hakama tubular azul colgando debajo de su cintura, atado con una cinta de tela morada, y unos pantalones negros.

A Jiraiya no le agradaba mucho que usara aquel atuendo, Sasuke supuso que era porque era muy parecido al que Orochimaru usaba pero realmente no tenía ni idea del porqué, hablar de Orochimaru delante de Jiraiya provocaba que la plática se tornara incómoda. Jiraiya parecía afligirse cada vez que hablaban de Orochimaru o Naruto. Sasuke comenzó a conjeturar que algo paso entre los dos, de seguro se trataba de algo similar a lo que paso entre Naruto y él, hace dos años y medio.

Disipó aquellos pensamientos. Se enfoco en otros más importantes. Mañana sería el día en que volverían a Konoha. Él añoraba tanto Konoha que parecía tener un dolor en el estomago que no se marchaba. Añoraba las misiones que debía realizas; añoraba a sus camaradas; añoraba las calles tumultuosas de Konoha; añoraba a Kakashi y Sakura. Habían pasado dos años y medio ya desde que no los veía ni los saludaba ni nada, se la había pasado entrenando todos los días junto con el Sannin Jiraiya, y él estaba a la altura de su reputación como tal.

Sasuke aprendió mucho durante el trayecto de los años, desde técnicas, hasta habilidades con las armas. Jiraiya notó lo bien que el chico podría llevarse utilizando la espada. Cuando le consiguió una chokuto del Monte Myōboku notó las grandes destrezas que el joven Uchiha podía hacer, se había vuelto un excelente espadachín y utilizaba aquella espada como un conductor de su técnica favorita, el _Chidori_.

Sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado, tenía sueño y no había dormido en más de dos días. Se tiró en su cama y tras dar un largo bostezo, durmió esperando a que el día de mañana llegara.

* * *

Los rayos deslumbrantes del sol comenzaban a ser visibles desde el horizonte. El nuevo día llegaba con una fresca brisa matinal que arrancaba las hojas doradas y añejas de los árboles. La habitación de la pequeña posada fue bañada con aquel refulgente y amarillo resplandor, pero Uchiha Sasuke ya había despertado y como siempre impávido. Posó sus ojos negros en su actual maestro, quien ni el cantar de los gallos despertaba. Sasuke permaneció taciturno. Movió sus piernas, un paso delante del otro; abrió la puerta corrediza de madera y fue a desayunar mientras esperaba que su maestro despertase.

Sasuke tomó asiento en una mesa que estaba ubicada justamente al lado derecho de una ventana, quería contemplar el amanecer mientras desayunaba. Ninguno de los inquilinos de la posada decía nada ni hablaban entre ellos, el silencio reinaba en el comedor, siendo el único ruido audible para Sasuke el sonido del masticar del arroz. El muchacho comía con suma tranquilidad y se tomaba su tiempo con cada masticada, al mismo tiempo que contemplaba pletórico de recuerdos felices y nostálgicos, por alguna razón, le pareció volver a revivir aquel momento cuando Naruto, Sakura y él corrieron por aquella montaña cubierta por una colosal sabana de hierba. Sasuke rápidamente agarró una botella de sake, estaba acostumbrada a ella por Jiraiya, según él, desde que cumplió los quince ya tenía la edad suficiente para hacerlo.

Bebió un trago… _Sabía mal_. Tenía ese inconfundible sabor azucarado de la sangre.

«Sabe horrible —razonó Sasuke—. Puedo beber de todo; pero cada vez que tomó _sake _sabe a sangre».

La verdad era así. Desde la primera vez que tomó su primera copa, cuando la primera gota tocó su lengua, tuvo esa sensación salada y a la vez azucarada; era el mismísimo sabor de la sangre, ya había probado el mismo sabor de ese tipo las veces que se lastimaba el labio. Él curioso y algo alarmado por aquello intento pedirle ayuda a Jiraiya.

No fue una respuesta un tanto directa para él, fue más bien metafórica:

«Sí sabe mal, es porque hay algo mal dentro de ti» fue la respuesta que Jiraiya le dio. En aquel momento, la única respuesta de Sasuke fue apartar la mirada un momento para reflexionar sobre aquello.

Pero hasta el día de hoy aquella duda persistía, ¿Qué podría haber de mal dentro de él? ¿Sería su desdén hacia su hermano mayor? ¿Sería que aún seguía con esas ambiciones de poder?... o acaso ¿añoraba tanto a Naruto que se sentía mal por dentro? Sasuke decidió no hacer caso a esto. Jiraiya finalmente había despertado y por lo que se veía, estaba listo para partir ya.

Él se acerco a su joven aprendiz Uchiha, y con una sonrisa le dijo:

—Hora de irse. Estoy seguro que Kakashi y Sakura esperan impacientes por ti.

* * *

Jiraiya y Sasuke se encontraban por lo que podían saber, a menos de unos kilómetros de llegar. La brisa otoñal seguía sintiéndose en el aire, sin embargo, Sasuke no lo sentía tan frío debido a la larga capa que cubría su cuerpo desde el cuello, Jiraiya lucía temeroso. Sasuke supuso que Jiraiya pensaba alguien los atacaría erróneamente ya que la capa que portaba era muy similar al uniforme de un Akatsuki, en especial por los colores negro y rojo que llevaba.

Sasuke no consiguió esta capa por una razón muy importante, él supuso que así, si se encontraba en algún combate, el oponente no podría ver el arma predilecta del muchacho, una chokuto bien escondida en el hilo de tela que sujetaba su hakama, pero no era el momento de preocuparse como eso, lo importante, era que finalmente iban a regresar al lugar donde ambos se habían criado de niños, la aldea de Konoha, precisamente, al mismo tiempo que ambos atiborraban sus mentes de bellos recuerdos nostálgicos, desde lo lejos pudieron divisarlo. Aquel enorme portón rojo. Habían llegado.

Izumo dejo escapar un largo bostezo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de la mano izquierda. El día de hoy había sido muy laborioso y aburrido, ningún suceso impresionante ni nada, salvo las mismas, Jounin saliendo de la aldea para realizar algún recado de la Hokage o alguna misión; grupos de tres miembros encabezados por algún Jounin de Elite, viajeros que entraban a la aldea por turismo, etc., pero algo hizo que él, y su amigo y compañero, Kotetsu, casi cayeran de sus propias sillas al ver a dos personas muy bien conocidas por ellos dos entrar en la aldea y mezclarse entre la multitud.

—¡Mira, es…! —exclamó Kotetsu.

—No hay duda alguna.

Jiraiya contemplaba su aldea de antaño y a la vez a las bellas mujeres que estaban a su alrededor.

—Dos años y medio… el tiempo vuela, ¿no crees, mocoso? —expresó Jiraiya.

—Sí… —respondió el muchacho.

Sasuke se detuvo en medio de aquella muchedumbre, se sentía algo frustrado —incluso dejo escapar un respingo por ello—, quería ver la aldea y lo mucho que debió haber cambiado durante estos largos dos años con seis meses que había llevado lejos de allí. Concibió un plan para poder ver su amada aldea que no había visto en tanto tiempo. Depositó su raída mochila azul en el suelo, dio un salto y con su chakra logró trepar por el poste. Oyó las débiles risas de Jiraiya debajo de él, no eran burlonas, eran más bien divertidas.

—Por lo visto estas de buen humor, ¿eh? —dijo Jiraiya.

Desde lo alto de aquel poste de luz, Sasuke sintió la brisa otoñal que movía sus cabellos, más fuerte que como se sentía abajo. Contempló su hogar, —aunque algunas personas lo observaban perplejos porque él de la nada hubiese trepado por aquel poste de electricidad—, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo aquello. El muchacho se hallaba feliz de estar allí nuevamente, incluso sonrió por ello, como Naruto Uzumaki lo haría.

—Ahora sí, esto me trae muchos recuerdos —dijo Sasuke—. Este lugar no ha cambiado nada en todo este tiempo.

Aunque algo llamó su atención. De hecho, algo si había cambiado. Tanto Sasuke como Jiraiya ahogaron una breve risa al verlo. El monte Hokage llevaba tallado ahora el rostro de Tsunade, justo al lado izquierdo del _Yondaime_.

—¡Ah!... Sasuke, has crecido.

Reconoció aquella voz. Aquel tono grave y sereno con esa familiar forma de hablar solo podría pertenecer a una persona que sabía su nombre. —Con una amplia sonrisa— él se volteó y allí, sentado en el tejado de un edificio estaba con el mismo aspecto que tenía desde la última vez que lo vio hace dos años y medio, mismo cabello plateado, mismas facciones faciales que le daban un aspecto somnoliento, mismo atuendo corriente de un jounin con la particularidad que su banda regulatoria —de un tono de azul más oscuro que el de un genin— cubría su ojo izquierdo.

—¡Buenas! —le saludó Kakashi con la mano.

—¡Hey, eres tú, Kakashi! —exclamó Sasuke con regocijo de ver a su sensei de antaño. Él pegó un saltó para acercarse al hombre de los cabellos plateados—. No has cambiado en nada durante el tiempo que estuve fuera.

Sasuke comenzó a buscar un cierto objeto que Jiraiya le había dado. Él pensó que sería mejor dárselo a Kakashi, ya que él lo apreciaría más.

—Oye, te tengo un regalo, a mí no me gusto, me pareció bastante aburrido, pero estoy seguro que te gustará, Kakashi.

Sasuke finalmente sacó el presente del que hablaba, un libro, contenía un máximo de ciento sesenta y tres páginas de ancho y tenía una tapa dura de color celeste, en el momento en que Kakashi leyó el libro sintió un estremecimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú!...¡E-e-esto es!

Kakashi temía el solo tocarlo —no se sentía digno de hacerlo todavía—, aquel objeto sagrado que llevaba esperando tener en sus manos desde hace meses. El _último_ libro de la saga _Icha Icha _finalmente estaba en sus manos, ¿era un sueño? Se pellizco la mejilla, ¡pero no soñaba! ¡Su mayor sueño se había hecho realidad! Aún temblando de la emoción le dio a Sasuke un abrazo de alumno y maestro.

—¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡_Juró_ que te guiaré por el buen camino como tu maestro!

—Sí… —una enorme gota de sudor cayó por su nuca completamente confundido sobre lo que su sensei hacía— éste… Kakashi _me estas asustando. _

Los dos bajaron nuevamente con Jiraiya tras una pequeña charla tras haberse reencontrado tras dos años y medio. Habían acordado ir para buscar a Sakura y hablarle, aunque durante el camino, alguien se puso en su camino.

¿Quién era aquella muchacha de larga cabellera rosada? Hasta que se volteó, Sasuke no se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. ¡Era Sakura! Se veía completamente diferente a como había lucido la última vez que se vieron las caras; sin embargo, su rostro aún seguía viéndose exactamente igual a como se veía hace dos años y medio, solo que ciertas facciones de su angelical rostro habían madurado levemente. Había dejado crecer su cabello para dejarlo tan largo como era antes, sus atuendo era un largo vestido rojo con una franja rosada por debajo del busto, aquellos pantalones azules que usaba antes habían sido reemplazados por unos pantalones cortos negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus muslos, las acostumbradas sandalias azules que solía usar ella —como Sasuke— las había reemplazado —en su caso por unas botas marrones—. Algo más que había notado el Uchiha era que sus brazos estaban cubiertos por guantes marrones tan largos que los abrigaban completamente incluso alcanzando los hombros y además, ya no llevaba ningún tipo de banda atado en el cabello.

—¿Sakura? —inquirió Sasuke.

Sakura se volteó, y miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de la sorpresa al Uchiha. Lucía completamente cambiado al Sasuke que conocía, siendo el cambio más grande: sus ojos, que lucían más amistosos que la mirada angosta que tenía antes.

—¡Hey, tú eres Sasuke-Kun! ¿Verdad? —inquirió Sakura, mientras le apuntaba.

El momento que ella había esperado llego. Ella se acercó a Sasuke para pedirle su opinión sincera sobre un tema en específico. No era que fuese para él, ella quería saberlo para mostrárselo a otra persona…

—¿Cómo estoy? Me he vuelto bastante más femenina, supongo —preguntó mientras apoyaba el dedo índice debajo de su mejilla.

—Bastante —expresó Sasuke aún observando con asombro a su compañera de cabellos rosados—, casi ni te reconocí. Cambiaste muchísimo, Sakura.

Sakura examinó más afondo a Sasuke. Sin duda había cambiado más de lo que ella esperaba. Haber estado con el maestro de antaño de Naruto parecía haberle cambiado tanto física y mentalmente. Solo oraba porque no lo hubiera convertido en un pervertido como lo era él.

Ambos querían charlar, aunque sea un momento para saber sobre lo que habían hecho durante aquellos dos años y medio. Si habían conocido a nuevas personas durante aquellos tiempos, que tipo de entrenamiento habían hecho y que tan fuertes se habían vuelto; sin embargo, Tsunade —tras dar un suspiro— se dirigió a Kakashi.

—Muy bien, el descanso acaba aquí, de vuelta al trabajo, Kakashi…

Kakashi entendió lo que Tsunade se refería. De pronto, su libro yacía cerrado y guardado en su bolsa porta-armas para continuar con aquella lectura en otro momento, ya que ahora había que preocuparse por otras cosas. Él centró su atención en sus dos estudiantes.

—Bien, ¿ha pasado un tiempo, no?

»A partir del día de hoy, ustedes dos y yo formaremos un equipo e iremos a misiones juntos. Pero ya no hay sensei y discípulos. _Simplemente somos ninjas de Konoha._

Ambos dirigieron su atención hacia él, cuando Kakashi dirigió su mano derecha hacia la misma bolsa donde acababa de guardar su libro. Pareció hurgar en él por algo que yacía en su interior, pues podían oír como las distintas armas afiladas se revolvía entre sí. Finalmente, oyeron el tintineó característico de un cierto objeto que en un instante les trajo un sinnúmero de remembranzas nostálgicas. Finalmente alzó el brazo, y les reveló aquello que emitía ese curioso _tintín_. ¡Los mismos dos plateados cascabelesque hace tres años intentaron con vehemencia conseguir!

—¡Muestréenme todo lo que ustedes han madurado! —dijo Kakashi—. Las reglas son las mismas que la última vez. —Los dos compañeros sonrieron al encontrarse desafiados por su sensei—. ¡No podrán quitarme estos cascabeles a menos que tengan la intención de _matarme_!

* * *

Los tres se habían dirigido al campo de entrenamiento. Decidieron utilizar el terreno número siete, el mismo lugar en donde habían hecho la misma prueba en aquellos días de antaño. Sasuke contempló aquel campo. No había cambiado absolutamente. Reconoció los tres postes; aquel extenso boscaje donde se había metido en aquellos días para luchar contra Kakashi; el extenso y verde césped que se extendía debajo de ellos formando una mortaja de herbaje verdoso; y el pequeño riachuelo que estaba cerca de ellos donde podía notar a algunos peces brincado por encima del agua.

Sasuke sonrió tras emitir una breve risa.

—Esto es nostálgico… —opinó.

Kakashi desvió los ojos de su lectura.

—¡Ah sí, es verdad! Aquí fue donde tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento —rememoró Kakashi.

Sakura contempló el suelo con pesar.

—Equipo Siete… —ella murmuró.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con abatimiento.

—_Éramos_ tres en esos tiempos —murmuró

Kakashi también se notaba abatido por recordar, como él pudo haberlo impedido todo, si tan solo hubiera hablado a tiempo…

—En aquel entonces —musitó— Naruto _estaba allí_…

Kakashi levantó la cabeza al escuchar un súbito bullicio delante de él. Cuando se dio cuenta. Sakura y Sasuke estaba desplomados en el suelo mientras notaba nubes oscuras alrededor de ambos. Se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría si mencionaba el nombre _Uzumaki Naruto _delante de ellos dos. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que el estado emocional de los dos decaía por los suelos cuando lo oían ¿Acaso tan afectados estaban por ello?

Kakashi estaba tan confundido en esos momentos, que incluso una colosal gota brillante de sudor hizo su camino sobre su frente.

«No, no hay duda de que no puedo nombrar a Naruto delante de ellos»,caviló Kakashi.

Sin embargo, la nube de depresión de los dos se esfumó de inmediato, cuando Sasuke oyó el sonido del libro que hace un momento Kakashi leía. Volteó y cuando se dio cuenta, el libro «Tácticas Icha Icha» ya no estaba en manos del jounin, seguramente lo había guardado.

—Bien, comencemos de una vez —dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke comenzó a remover la capa que llevaba alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras su rostro sostenía una sonrisa astuta.

—Mejor prepárate, Kakashi, porque no tendrás tiempo de leer ese libro como la última vez.

Tras haberlo dicho. Sasuke lanzó la capa por los aires, quedando con sus vestimentas que llevaba debajo de aquellas. Kakashi supuso que era porque él iba a luchar en serio contra él.

—¿Terminaste de leerlo? —preguntó Sakura.

—No, dejaré la lectura para más tarde —respondió Kakashi— Creo que voy a tener —él postro su mano en su banda regulatoria y la movió para revelar el carmín Sharingan maduro de sus ojos— _que ponerme_ _algo más serio._

—¿Listos?... comiencen.

De pronto, Kakashi se esfumó dejando detrás de él una nube de humo. Había usado el _jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante _para esconderse en algún sitio. Pero, ¿en dónde? Sakura examinó el lugar con sus ojos en busca de Kakashi y ella giró sus ojos en todas las direcciones posibles. _«¿Arriba, derecha, detrás, izquierda?»_… era bastante obvio donde estaba él. Kakashi-sensei se encontraba…

—¡DEBAJO!

Sasuke se movió lo más rápido que podía en el momento que el puño de Sakura chocó contra el suelo. Sasuke no esperaba el efecto que surgió tras el impacto. ¡El suelo colapso debajo de los pies de él! Él plenamente aterrado miró a Sakura con sus ojos hechos unos enormes platos blancos. «¡¿Pero qué de– ?!

De entre la tierra y los escombros. Ambos pudieron distinguir a Kakashi, él —al igual que Sasuke— estaba aterrado por aquella fortaleza que la kunoichi tenía. Sus ojos convertidos en colosales orbes blancos no mentían.

—Mamá… que fuerza tan horrorosa —musitó Kakashi.

—Kakashi-sensei… —Sakura habló con tono meloso, capturando la atención del jounin— te encontré.

Kakashi inmediatamente se puso de pie, y se sumió en sus pensamientos…

_Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre, Sakura ha moldeado una gran cantidad de chakra en su cuerpo; liberándolo en un instante en forma de un súper-puñetazo. Sin hacer uso de un control perfecto y preciso del chakra ella no podría hacer algo como esto. _

_Además de dominar técnicas médicas, fuerza sobrehumanas…_

_No… es más que eso, Sakura originalmente era del tipo genjutsu… ella puede superar con creces a la Godaime._

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó Kakashi—. ¡Tomaré la iniciativa! _¿Están listos?_

* * *

Para Uchiha Sasuke, esta había sido una de las pruebas más arduas que había tenido en años. Aunque hubo momentos en el pasado en los cuales Jiraiya casi pareció intentar atentar contra su vida; esto era comparable a aquellas ocasiones. Ambos, Sakura y él se habían ocultado detrás de un árbol.

Sasuke desde hacía unos minutos tenía la inquietante sensación de que Kakashi estaba más cerca de lo que ellos creían, pero ya no podía activar su Sharingan para verificarlo, su chakra se agotó y estaba exhausto. Él notaba como en la tersa piel de su compañera estaba empapada por las gotas de sudor y mugre, y ahora que notaba, también él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Ya sabíamos de lo que es capaz el Sharingan—opinó Sakura—; sin embargo, encima hay que sumarle la velocidad que tiene para hacer sellos de mano. Es muy rápido por lo que no puedo acercarme demasiado.

—Sí, Kakashi es muy fuerte —corroboró Sasuke—. Es más listo que Shikamaru, tiene un olfato mejor al de Kiba, un Sharingan que (puedo decir con certeza que es mejor que el mío), y lucha mejor que Rock Lee.

Sakura sonrió animada.

—¡Pero Kakashi-sensei debe tener una debilidad!

Sasuke ubicó su mano por debajo del mentón y se decido a pensar. Contempló a la luna llena que se cernía sobre ellos. Sakura no podía estar equivocada, hasta alguien como lo era Kakashi debía tener una debilidad, hasta podría ser lo más inofensivo. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien ¡Sí, lo tenía! ¡Esa tenía que ser la debilidad de Kakashi!

Sakura contempló como el níveo rostro del Uchiha formaba una sonrisa en la zona de los labios. Una animada. Él se volteó hacia ella y le dijo:

—Ya lo sé

Sakura abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas desmesuradamente por aquella sorpresa. ¿Sería verdad?

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

Sasuke rió de forma picarona.

—Si piensas mucho en lo que Kakashi ha hecho hasta ahora, lo sabrás —replicó Sasuke.

—¡No me tengas así! —se quejó Sakura—. ¡Dímelo ya!

—Bueno, es esto…

Sasuke le hizo a Sakura una señal para que ella se acercara. No quería arriesgarse a que Kakashi los oyera arruinando así aquel plan que le había costado un gran esfuerzo de maquinar.

La muchacha de cabellos rosados acercó su rostro como él lo pedía, y en el oído le susurró el plan que tenía planeado, ella oyó con la mayor atención posible cada una de las palabras que susurraba su compañero, no era ni el plan más complicado del mundo, ni el más normal; ¡pero le encantó! Conociendo bien a Kakashi-sensei iba a funcionar sin hacer el mínimo brío. Ella se sonrió radiante.

—¡Ya veo! ¡No puedo creer que ése sea su punto débil! —exclamó—. ¡Con eso seremos capaces de que el sensei no use las manos y si las cosas marchan bien, tampoco será capaz de usar el Sharingan!

—¡Usemos entonces esa táctica! —exclamó Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke-Kun, realmente eres un genio!

El muchacho Uchiha cerró sus ojos y sonrió mostrando su dentadura ante el elogio de su compañera. Tras un instante abrió los ojos y puso el puño adelante.

—¡Si actuamos primero, ganaremos! Tenemos que tomar la iniciativa —dijo Sasuke.

—¡Muy bien, vamos!

Los dos emprendieron la marcha. Saltaron por encima de los árboles, y corrieron por las ramas, brincado una en otra. Para su suerte, el joven Sasuke sentía como su chakra había vuelto, no era una cantidad ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, era lo suficientemente grande para usar el dōjutsu conocido simplemente como Sharingan. En una milésima de segundo, él cerro sus ojos y los abrió de forma desmesurada dejando ver sus ojos carmines brillando en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y entre las siluetas generadas por la frondosidad de las hojas de los árboles. Allí estaba, a más o menos cuatro metros de distancia —según contaba—.

Él se ocultaba tras un árbol, asomando de vez en cuando la cabeza para intentar observar si es que alguno de ellos dos intentaba atacarlo furtivamente. De pronto, una sacudida pasó en su mente, alguien venía, los dos Chakras de sus alumnos era palpable para él. Pero no venían corriendo, ¡venían de arriba! Kakashi alzó la cabeza a lo alto de los arboles. Kakashi se sentía confundido, ¿por qué vendrían a atacarlo así directamente hacía él? El sigilo era el arma más importante de un buen shinobi, eso le habían enseñado en la academia, y en esos momentos, Sasuke y Sakura no estaban haciendo más que la más colosal tontería que había visto en años. Pero, en ese preciso momento, Sasuke habló:

—¡Aquí voy, Kakashi! —bramó Sasuke.

Kakashi se preparó para lo que sea que él tuviese preparado. Ya sabía con antelación lo que Sasuke debía planear, atacarlo frontalmente era lo mismo que había hecho hace años, justamente en el mismo día en que había tenido aquella prueba. Nunca aprendía, era como Naruto de una forma bastante difícil de explicar para él. Pero, para su horror, su plan no era atacarlo en lo más mínimo, cuando Sasuke gritó lo que planeaba, Kakashi sintió como su corazón daba un bombazo que lanzaba adrenalina a todo su sistema nervioso.

—¡EL FINAL DE TÁCTICAS ICHA ICHA ES! —rugió Sasuke—. ¡LA VERDAD ES… EL PROTAGONISTA DE VERDAD ES…

«¡¿QUÉEEEE?! ¡PELIGRO, SPOILERS!» Kakashi sabía con horror que no podía oír aquello que Sasuke dijera, si lo hacía le arruinarían el nuevo libro que tanto había añorado por leer. Con brusquedad se tapo sus oídos… pero… «¡Maldita sea, aún así puedo leer sus labios con el Sharingan! ¡DEBO…!» Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y desvió la mirada para evitar que pudiera evitar alguna revelación de lo que ocurría.

Oyó un ruido.

_Tintín… _

Se destapo los oídos y se volvió hacia sus alumnos. «Oh no…»

Para su horror. Ambos tenían los cascabeles en mano, ¡pero qué tonto fue! ¡Sí se le había olvidado como Sasuke le había dicho que le parecía aburrido! Pero, bueno, no se le podía hacer más nada a aquello. Él sonrió al ver como los dos habían hecho un progreso muy marcado al hecho anteriormente en sus años de niñez. Kakashi lo sabía, no lo habían hecho todo aquel sacrificio diario de entrenamiento hecho con cada uno de sus maestros, ellos lo hacían por _él_. Ahora mismo, Kakashi se preguntaba… ¿_Dónde_ se encontraba Naruto en esos momentos en los que ellos hablaban calmadamente?

* * *

Entre tanto, a incontables kilómetros de distancia de allí; un muchacho de la misma edad de Uchiha Sasuke, con el mismo desvelo, marchaba en medio de la nieve y el frío; pero no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Un paso delante del otro, no tenía nada más que hacer que contar sus propios pasos, mirando las huellas que dejaba en la fría nieve, y aquella sensación fría alrededor de sus dedos. Inclinó su vista un momento para observar sus pies, estaban enrojecidos y pelándose, un dolor intenso taladraba desde el meñique hasta el dedo gordo del par de pies, sin embargo, el chico mostraba una mirada imperturbable y fría —como una máquina— volvió a mover un pie delante del otro, caminando como un autómata sin detenerse ni un momento.

Nisshoku Naruto no era ni la sombra de Uzumaki Naruto quien había sido su pasado. Él era un muchacho imperturbable, frío y cruel. No tenía piedad con cualquiera que se enfrentara en contra suya. Ni aquel que había sido su maestro durante los dos últimos años había podido con él, Naruto acabó con su vida tan rápido que el pobre viejo Masamure ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para defenderse, en un instante, sintió el acero traspasando su pecho, y tras ello nada más.

Él había cambiado en esos años, dejo completamente de ser aquel chiquillo tonto que vestía anaranjado, y decidió convertirse en alguien _completamente _diferente a Uzumaki Naruto para dejar en claro una marcada diferencia de quien fue alguna vez. Sus vestimentas, oscuras y poco llamativas en contraste a el viejo naranja; portando una camiseta sin mangas oscura como la noche, pantalones negros similares a aquellos que usaban los Jonin con su atuendo típico, sandalias negras que le servían para cubrir sus tobillos, se cubría del frío mediante una larga capucha oscura muy raída por el tiempo. Su físico también había cambiado, aunque su piel seguía siendo sonrosado y tenía aún aquellas marcas asimiles a los de un gato; era compensado por su mirada, intimidante y insensible. Además de una katana colgando detrás de su espalda, su arma predilecta en aquellos momentos.

Sus planes eran sombríos. Necesitaba personas que lo apoyaran, ¿hombres? No… mujeres, para él, las mujeres eran lo más manipulable posible. No le importaba en nada nadie ni nada, él ya sabía que podría hacer, con aquella personalidad que tenía en estos momentos podría engañar a cualquier mujer para que lo siguiera. No le importaba si realmente ellas crearan un sentimiento por él, ¡sus habilidades era todo lo que él necesitaba! (Entre ellas estaba Naomi, él había logrado engatusarla con su nueva personalidad, la Yoko no se daba cuenta que ella solo formaba una pequeña parte del plan de Nisshoku Naruto —él era tan astuto que incluso podía hacer que sus pensamientos fuesen privados solamente para él, y ni siquiera ella sabía que planeaba en esos momentos—). Así Konoha sería destruida y Danzou, muerto como la sabandija que era.

Él había llevado recorriendo aquel sendero. Maquinando su plan poco a poco juntamente a los pasos que daba. ¿Cuál era el destino de esté personaje?... Un cierto lugar, con una cierta vieja amiga que había conocido durante este entrenamiento.

* * *

_Próximamente: Dos individuos muy curiosos invaden Sunagakure; y está en deber del nuevo Godaime Kazekage pararlos a toda costa._

_El próximo capítulo será: Los que invaden la arena. _


End file.
